Three Steps: The Moment Kageyama Realized He Likes Hinata
by theasianwriter
Summary: Where Kageyama realized he has feelings for Hinata and tried to figure it in his own way, which results to every one of their teammates to 'accidentally' be in the middle of their spontaneous confession, receiving wolf whistles and such. One-Shot.


_Where Kageyama realized he has feelings for Hinata and tried to figure it in his own way, which results to every one of their teammates to 'accidentally' be in the middle of their spontaneous confession, receiving wolf whistles and such._

 _ **A/N: Finally made this one-shot. I love KageHina too much. OTP.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters used in this fan fiction.**_

* * *

Kageyama has always been the type of person who deals with his own problems. The idea of sharing his troubles to his teammates or his parents never appealed to him, it only made him think, "Why would I even share this to them? Wouldn't I be just humiliating myself?"

And so, for the past fifteen years of his existence, never did he ask for an advice from his teammates or open up to his parents because it's too 'embarrassing' for his tastes. Besides, if he'll try to open up, there's a thin chance the person he's talking to might actually get what he's trying to say or probably misunderstood him. There was even a time one person even ran away before he could actually speak because, apparently, his face was very intimidating and too scary so he scurried off before he could 'murder' him.

Tch. Well, damn. It's not his fault he was born with that face. If they've got anything to say or complaints, they should go directly to his parents-his mom specifically- and say that in front of their faces. Like they could do it, his mom was scarier than him. He knows. He made her mad before.

Pretty much all of his problems was not given any pleasant solution because he doesn't ask for advice and he was too hesitant to do so. Truthfully, it wasn't just his thing.

When fate decided it was time for him to meet a particular person who was the complete opposite of him- like seriously, they were literally the complete opposite, not only personality wise, but also in physical appearance. He was tall and very sullen while the other was short and a ball of sunshine everywhere he goes. His hair was dark and cropped while his was orange and unruly, some of his hair sticks out in all directions and always urges Kageyama to pat it down or comb it.

He was talking about no other than Hinata Shouyou. The guy gave him a long-lasting impression when they first met in middle school. Well, it's not every day you get an unashamed person that you barely know and had just defeated in a one-sided match coming at you swearing that he would defeat him and be stronger once they step foot in high school. He would've laugh at his situation: tears were continuously running down his face and he bet he had difficulty breathing because of his snot-brimmed nose. It was truly a sight to behold.

After his teammates from middle school gave him a cold shoulder because they couldn't keep up with his attitude (they just can't handle his tosses) he remembered the redhead from time to time.

Imagine his surprise when they met again. He was about to accuse him of stalking only to find out they have the same school. So, right then and there, his tear-stained promise of defeating him was immediately void and any future declaration of battle against each other in a match was futile. The other was so devastated on the news; it felt like he made it his mission to defeat Kageyama and all the preparation that he made was gone, vanished into thin air.

They have no choice but to accept each other and work as a team. It was a pain in the ass in his part because he couldn't even see what skills Hinata has. He couldn't even receive properly, so how could he tell him he could defeat him? Well, it was until they discovered their odd quick that made it possible for him to work with Hinata even though sometimes it just really _irritates_ him to the extent that his vocabulary has been limited to 'dumbass' and 'Hinata'.

So, it was a wonder for him to wake up one morning and the first thing that came to his mind was the bright smile of Hinata. He was thinking, "What stupidity would the dumbass do today?"

When he realized what he was thinking abou,t he slapped the both sides of his face and assured himself that it was probably the lack of sleep and Hinata always trying to annoy him. Damn that shorty.

After that weird occurrence, he continued his morning routine like usual. It was until he got to school when he saw the familiar redhead standing on the entrance of the school and when Hinata saw him, he saw his expression change, turning into his game face. He knew what was bound to happen next.

He briskly walked towards him and one glance was all it took for them to come to an understanding. As if on cue, they sprinted towards the gym, shouting insults back and forth, assuring the other one that he was obviously going to win.

He was supposed to win again that day but one unexpected thing happened, similar from what he experience when he woke up that day. While in the midst of running, he peered at Hinata, his mouth ready to spew out an insult he just created in his mind when everything suddenly disappeared from his vision and it focused on Hinata. No kidding.

It's as if like Hinata was the ball and his eyes could see every move that he makes. He was aware of Hinata's ragged breath down to the sound his shoes makes every time it makes contact with the ground. He was taken aback by this level of concentration he has in Hinata that he forgot they were racing and he stopped running to get his mind together.

In the end, Hinata won.

He was still so confused on what was going on with him. Hell, he still got goose bumps whenever he remembered staring at Hinata's thighs while they were practicing their quick on their morning practice. He can't believe that he appreciated those pair of toned thighs while the other was jumping, sending the ball on the other side of court.

So being Kageyama, the idea of consulting his senpais in their club was crossed out. He refused to share this with Nishinoya or Tanaka.

 _Step 1: Search for similar symptoms and blame Hinata._

Maybe, he was sick and the person who irritates and annoys him the most always pops in his mind to irritate him more, leaving him grumpy all day. It was a plausible conclusion for him. He's going to search what kind of symptoms he's undergoing so that he can find a remedy as early as possible.

He was in the dilemma of picking what juice box he should get for lunch when he heard something similar on what he was going through right now that he almost confronted the girls and ask them who they were talking about.

"Oh, my gosh, you should totally read this month's release. It was finally the time that Jiro-san realized he has feelings for Aya-chan! He was always acting funny whenever she's around," the girl excitedly told her friend while holding a manga.

"Really? Let me see! Can I borrow this? What did he do?"

Without any hesitance, Kageyama quickly bought his always preferred juice box and stealthily followed the girls. It was long before the two of them realized there was someone behind them and their faces paled when they realized it was him. He was towering them, his intimidating and scowling face glowering over them.

"Umm…" God, this was so embarrassing. He should've just bought one at the bookstore.

"Is there s-something you n-need, K-Kageyama-kun?" The poor girls almost dropped to the floor while holding their gaze at him.

"N-nothing. What is that you're talking about earlier?" It's seems like it's the only thing that can help him right now. He doesn't trust the internet. It might give him false results such as having a cancer.

The girls were silent for a moment when the other one seemed to get what he was talking about and nudged her friend who was holding the manga.

"Oh, you mean this?" The other girl waved the manga in the air and looked at him suspiciously. "Do you read shoujo manga, Kageyama-kun?"

Now, long gone were their frightened expressions and were replaced by apprehensive faces that makes Kageyama curse Hinata. What did that dumbass do to him?

"Oh, it's for a friend." He wants to spat out curses and at the same time, he regretted asking them for such a trivial matter. He should've just gone to a bookstore after club practice.

"Really? Who?" The girl who's holding the manga raised a brow, still not satisfied with his vague answer. This is really Hinata's fault.

"Hinata," he answered, making his expression as normal as ever. "He likes that kind of stuff."

Both of them were dead silent, their dumbfounded expression left Kageyama satisfied. It's like killing two birds with one stone, not only did he secretively get back at Hinata for winning their race to the gym today, he also got back at those girls.

"Oh, okay." As the girls walked away from him, a smile crept up Kageyama's face.

If Hinata was with him right now he would probably mention that he's smiling like a pervert who plans to do stuff.

* * *

Everybody in the gym could notice how Kageyama was specially hard on Hinata today. He was constantly shouting at Hinata that the latter would cringe every time the hot-headed setter's voice would ring in the whole vicinity of the gym. The only thing that was good was Kageyama hasn't spew out new curses and insults and the only thing besides his constant shouts regarding how bad Hinata's form was his signature, "Dumbass, Hinata!"

Nevertheless, it still brought concern to their captain seeing if this wouldn't stop, there would be an all out brawl, now that Hinata is obviously pissed off at Kageyama's frequent shouts.

A gentle hand clasped his shoulder reassuringly. He turned around to see Suga smiling at him, "Don't stress over it too much. One of them is undergoing something and I bet it has something to do with their partner."

That statement intrigued Daichi. "What do you mean?"

"What I'm saying is we shouldn't interfere with them… yet. For now, let's just stay on the corner and observe the both of them," Suga smiled secretively as if he knows something that he doesn't.

That trait of Suga makes Daichi feel glad that he has him whenever he doesn't know what do with their fellow teammates. It's like Suga knows what everybody is going through. What he lacks as the leader of the team, Suga fills.

But he still couldn't help but to worry, "And what if things will get worse?"

"Then that's the time we intervene," Suga's smile never faded, instead, he laughed at him like he was being silly. "Seriously, Daichi, they're grown-ups already. I think they can handle their own problems."

This time, Daichi can't help but to smile at Suga back. He never fails to assure him that everything's fine. A few moments later, Hinata's voice can be heard on the other side of the court.

"Will you stop shouting at me, Bakayama? You wanna go?!" Hinata motioned Kageyama to come at him while he punched in the air.

Daichi sighed. He looked at Suga and both of them nodded at the same time. Better take care of this before the two will strangle each other's necks.

* * *

Kageyama hurriedly pushed the newly brought shoujo manga to his bag. It was very awkward when he came at the counter to pay for the manga. The woman at the counter snickered at him. He knows what she's thinking about and he can't do anything about it. As soon as he got the manga he walked off the store as fast as he could.

The moment he got to his room, he never bothered to change clothes and immediately opened the manga. He took a deep breath and reminded himself once more: this is for research purposes only. He started to read the manga.

This is going to be a long night.

* * *

He was very thankful that it's weekend already because he'd be dead if he lacked sleep on a school day. Kageyama almost spent the whole night again understanding the manga he just brought last week and this time, he finished it already. Some of the scenes were surprisingly similar to what he just experienced.

There's one thing that he couldn't really put his head into, though.

Based on what the manga was implying, he was… oh, god, will he even say this? It's too embarrassing! He was basically having some feelings on… Hinata.

Ahhh, just thinking about it makes Kageyama want to pull on his hair in frustration. How did it end up like this? Was the manga not reliable as he thought it was? But it helped him a lot and gave him a lot of insights over the night.

Did he really like Hinata?

NO.

No, definitely not in a romantic kind of way. He was more comfortable with the idea of being Hinata's partner. Maybe he was hallucinating due to always seeing Hinata's adorable annoying face. Yeah. That's it. Maybe, if he could just ignore the red head, he could finally sort out what really is going on with him.

Kageyama nodded to himself when his phone rang. For once, he was thankful that he was going to be distracted by something because if he's not going to do something today, he might end up thinking on Hinata again and he swear, he's going to lose his mind if that'll happen.

But that relief vanished as soon as he picked up his phone. Ugh. How could he ignore Hinata when the guy's calling him? He's got no choice but to answer. It _might_ be important, after all.

* * *

 _Step 2: Deny the new-found feelings and ignore Hinata._

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. It's that entire idiot's fault!_ Kageyama kept chanting in his mind while he half-walk, half-run his way to school. He forgot that they have their weekend practice every Saturday and he's gonna end up being late. If he didn't read that whole manga (he wouldn't admit that he got hooked to it), he wouldn't be rushing to go there! Instead, he would've waked up early and not sleep-deprived.

He was panting when he arrived in the gym and everybody was already practicing. Balls were flying everywhere, and one of it is coming to his- ok, he got the ball and glared at the owner.

"You're late, Bakayama." Hinata greeted. Kageyama rolled his eyes. As if he's not stating the obvious. He was about to retort back when he remembered what he planned to do earlier. Ignore Hinata.

"Oh, it's the first time the King is late," Tsukishima sneered with that shit-eating grin he have plastered on his face.

"Shut up, you megane." Kageyama glared at the blonde and proceeded inside, completely ignoring Hinata who stared at him. It has only been a matter of seconds and Kageyama feels like he can't go on ignoring Hinata anymore. NO, he has to be strong or else-

"Hey, Kageyama, you okay?" The face of their vice-captain appeared in front of him. Uh oh. Even though he only met Suga when he transferred at Karasuno and joined the volleyball club, he knew that the guy is really observant when it comes to things. One time, he all surprised them when he approached Hinata while they're playing a match all too suddenly and checked the redhead's temperature on his forehead and declared that Hinata has fever.

He wasn't wrong about that. Hinata really had fever that time and was just being quiet about it because the idiot still wants to play volleyball despite of his condition.

It got Kageyama thinking. What are the chances Suga might know about his little secret right now? He might be smiling at him but he knows that those eyes are assessing him, scrutinizing his every move because it seems like he can read him with just his body language.

"Uh, everything's fine, Senpai," he replied, avoiding to make any eye contact with Suga.

"You sure about that? Is there something you want to share, maybe?"

Kageyama gulped. Oh, shit. He has been busted. What now?

He was still thinking of a way to get out of their conversation when as if saved by the bell, Daichi approached them. He grabbed Suga by the hand and faced him, "Kageyama, go and practice with Hinata."

The captain then dragged Suga away from him while whispering something to Suga.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Oh, thank goodness.

He dropped his bag on the floor and took a deep breath. Now, how will he practice with Hinata without talking to him? He has to like instruct him, or else the latter will go back to his hideous form like last time and he can't bear looking at someone like that.

Maybe if it is really needed, then he'll talk to Hinata. That's all.

He walked towards Hinata who was busy playing with the ball. He stared at him, letting him notice that he's there already to practice, but the latter kept his focus on the ball. After a few minutes of clearing his throat, tapping his foot almost too loudly for everyone to notice and glaring at Hinata, Kageyama lost his cool and snatched the ball away from Hinata's grasp.

"Hey-What do you want?!" Hinata looked up at him and frowned at his sudden intrusion. He crossed his arms to his chest and waited for Kageyama to explain himself.

Kageyama merely huffed and got into position to set the ball to Hinata. He threw the ball high enough for him to send it to Hinata and then tossed it to Hinata's direction.

He was surprised when instead of the ball hurling to the other side of the net, it fell hard on Hinata's head.

"Ow! What the fuck, Kageyama? Why did ya do that?!" Hinata threw the ball harshly at him while rubbing the swelling top of his head.

"Hah?! We're supposed to be practicing and you're just standing there?! How stupid can you be, dumbass?" Kageyama replied angrily while catching the ball just in time before it can land on his face.

"Then you should have told me you were gonna toss to me!"

"You were supposed to _know_!"

"You're just incorrigible," Hinata shook his head and looked at him with pity.

Kageyama can't even stick to his promise right now. "Big word for an idiot like you,"

Hinata stuck his tongue out, "You're the idiot here, Bakayama!"

"Whaddya say, you punk?!"

They're voice kept getting louder and louder each time the other retorts back and they were getting closer and closer to each other, a sign everybody knew that they're going to get physical again.

The rest of the team looked at them with mixed expressions. Daichi face-palmed, muttering about something to himself, Tanaka and Nishinoya stared at the duo with amused faces like they never get tired seeing them quarrel every practice, Asahi looked like he was going to stop them but hesitates the moment he steps forward, the other second years looked at them for a moment then continued with practice, seeing they could probably go until the practice has finished, Yamaguchi giggled and glanced at Tsukishima who interrupted them saying, "Get a room!" and Kageyama and Hinata told him to shut up in perfect sync and went back to shouting.

Daichi looked at Suga while rubbing his temples, "Ah, seriously. How many times should they do this in a week? Come on, Suga. You get Hinata while I get Kageyama."

Suga didn't budge and glared at Daichi, "I thought you said earlier that _we_ should not, by any means, get in the way?"

"It was because you were practically squeezing out information from Kageyama!" Daichi reasoned out. "And you were the one who said that we'll just have to observe them last time!"

Suga gave up and walked towards the bickering pair, "Fine, but you owe me."

They separated Kageyama and Hinata who were about to argue about who will have the right to hold the ball.

"Alright! Back up, back up! You two are fighting again!" Suga snatched Hinata's shirt and got him away from Kageyama's reach, while Kageyama tensed when he felt hands pulling him away and even sweated when he realized it was their captain doing it. Shit, they've probably pissed Daichi-san again.

They were both in front of Daichi, their head hung low and neither of them gathered the courage to speak. "Oh, what happened to your voices? You were so loud a minute ago. Did your throats hurt from all the shouting you two made?" The stern voice of their captain was enough to make them cringe and regret all the bad choices they have made in their life.

When Daichi was mad, you're not supposed to do anything but to take the beating, unless Suga interrupts then they're save or he will scold them himself. It was like the unspoken rule inside their club, but Suga was standing on the sides and they're at Daichi's mercy. Both of them knew it was best for them to keep quiet.

"Alright, you idiots won't be allowed to step one foot here in the gym unless you two will exercise camaraderie," Daichi sighed. "You two are very essential to our team and if you keep on fighting instead of practicing, we won't be able to have progress."

Hinata fiddled with his sneakers but never looked up to Daichi. "We're sorry, Daichi-san," he murmured his voice filled with guilt.

"B-But, Senpai, why can't I enter the gym? How can I practice?" Kageyama spoke with worry. "I mean, I am more valuable than this dumbass here."

"Tch. Shut up, Bakayama. You're not that valuable if nobody can receive your fast tosses like _I_ do," Hinata snapped haughtily.

"Oh, yeah?"

" _Yeah._ Why, you wanna go? Huh?!"

"You guys," Daichi interrupted before they could forget that he was there in front of them like what happened last time. "You don't really know how not to fight even just for a second, huh?"

Hinata and Kageyama gulped. They've just fully pissed off their captain and his aura was dangerous that made them stop.

"Get out. Now."

With that said the two scurried off to get their belongings and hurriedly went outside. Hinata squeaked when he accidentally brushed his shoulders with the captain's arm and repeatedly said sorry while bowing before Kageyama snatched him away.

Daichi glared at the closed door for a moment before heaving a sigh and told everyone to take a break. Suga went to him, his arms crossed on his chest.

"That was a nice way of telling them to deal with their problem."

"If we can't interfere, that's the only thing we can do for them."

* * *

Despite of just fighting on the gym earlier that had them kicked out in a matter of seconds like when they first met, they walked on the side together, with Hinata's bike between them as they head towards that park.

Fortunately, one of them always brings an extra ball around wherever they go so they could play and this time was not an exception. They still want to play so instead of moping around, unable to go inside the gym, they decided to let all their frustrations out in the park while at the same time, improving Hinata's receive.

"You know, it's your fault," Hinata started as the ball bounced back to the palm of his hand. "If you had just said that you're sorry then we won't be here at the park."

Kageyama snorted and grabbed the ball from Hinata, creating a distance between them as Hinata got into position, "It's yours dumbass." He spiked the ball to Hinata's direction.

Hinata grunted as he received the ball. That was hard to receive. "And why is it mine?"

"It's because you're doing these things to me!" Kageyama blurted out but still perfectly receives the ball.

"Wait, what?" Hinata left the ball on the ground instead of receiving it and marched towards the setter. "What did you say?"

"Nothing! I didn't say anything!" Kageyama denied and shook his head profusely while stepping back. What happened to ignoring Hinata?

"No, you said something," Hinata insisted, inching closer to him. He stood on his toes to reach Kageyama's face and observed him.

"No, I didn't." He really wants to make a run for it. He cannot handle this. Hinata's face is so close to his and his damn brain is urging him to look at the redhead's lips and kiss it. What is happening to him?

"Hinata-"

"Kageyama, why is your face so red?" Hinata cut him short. Kageyama can see the smaller boy's bright brown eyes up close. His face, covered with sweat and his lips slightly parted, inhaling and exhaling air.

"Hinata, go away," Kageyama gulped. Now his voice is betraying him, as well as his body. As much as he wants to push Hinata, he can't. His body won't move. It's like having its own mind.

"Do you want me to?" The question came out very soft. It was like Hinata way coaxing him to let him stay closer to him.

 _Remember what you're supposed to do_ , Kageyama reminded himself. He squeaked out a yes, nodding his head. He thought Hinata was merely doing this for fun and he expected him to burst out laughing the moment he got away from him and tease him about it, but by the looks of it or maybe it was just Kageyama's ambitious imagination, Hinata looked disappointed with his answer but nevertheless, backed away.

He picked up the abandoned ball and peered at him, "Come on. Let's continue."

Kageyama almost punched him. The guts this guy has. After teasing him not too long ago, he still wants to continue like it didn't happen? He maybe betraying his beloved volleyball right now, but he suddenly lost the mood to play. It was unbelievable. He was turning his back away from playing ball.

"I'm tired. I'll go home first." With that, Kageyama gathered his things and never looked back at Hinata. He proceeded to go home as fast as he can. He needed to sort things out. He needed to think things over.

As he quickly walked, the events of the day flooded his mind. When he remembered Hinata's face up close, inches away from his, he muttered a curse and dashed the remaining distance to his house.

"That dumbass."

* * *

True to his words, even though Hinata and Kageyama were the first ones to get to the gym, Daichi didn't let them enter and reminded them what he told them last weekend, "Show me that you won't fight anymore."

The duo begged and pleaded to let them in. Hinata even reasoned out that volleyball was his air and he would definitely die if he can't play now. Daichi shook his head and looked at the odd pair.

Kageyama looked longingly at door of the gym, while Hinata was still babbling about how can't go on with his life without volleyball.

"Captain, please. Let me- no. Let _us_ in!" Hinata clasped both of his hands and pleadingly looked at him.

Daichi apologetically smiled at them. "You're doing progress, but I want better results."

Both of them sighed in defeat and bid their good-bye to him. Daichi watched them with their backs hunched over. He felt a little bad seeing the two most eager to practice volleyball every day. Yeah, it was cruel of him to take their 'happiness' away from them, but he also has to help them solve whatever problems their having that Suga seems to have knowledge of.

Before he could stop himself, his voice has already left his mouth, "Tell you what, if you can show me that you can resolve your problem now, you can join the practice after school."

As if on cue, their eyes sparkled at the news and Hinata almost jumped at him in delight while Kageyama respectfully bowed at him.

"Thank you for giving us this opportunity, Daichi-san."

"B-but… How can we do it Kageyama won't actually tell me what's wrong?" Hinata asked. He glared at Kageyama like he finally realized that he was the one who was having a problem, not him. Daichi expectantly looked at him for a reply. Shit. He really doesn't want to be put in this kind of situations.

"What are you talking about, dumbass? Daichi-san said that _we_ should work on it. We." Kageyama emphasized his last word but failed to look at Hinata straight in the eyes.

"I don't have any problem with you," Hinata responded too quickly for Kageyama to think of something and turned to Daichi, "Captain, I think Kageyama has a problem with me."

"Well, Kageyama. Do you?"

He was caught in some kind of an impossible position where he has to choose over the need to practice volleyball and the really potential idea of Hinata (and regrettably Daichi too) knowing that he has a thing for him. He can't possibly blurt out that he likes Hinata _more_ than his partner and a friend. He likes him that every time he sees Hinata taking a drink from his water bottle and his lips are glistening because it's wet, it makes him wants to grab Hinata by the neck and slam their lips together.

If he'll say that to him right now, he would never live it down. He was never good with words so if he'll attempt to do it, no matter how he'll say it, the outcome would probably be the same.

"I- I don't have any problems with Hinata, Daichi-san." He muttered, clenching his teeth tightly together.

"Liar!" Hinata interjected while pointing his index finger accusingly at him. "You've been yelling at me often these days and if you think I haven't noticed, I _always_ see you glaring at me like you wanna drill holes right into my head!"

"Maybe it's because you're very irritating every practice, dumbass!"

'U-huh, really? Then maybe my ass is that irritating to, huh? You're also staring at it. What's wrong with my ass, Kageyama? I don't think any pers-"

"They're perfectly fine." Kageyama whispered under his breath."

"-would hate me as much as you do. I mean, my ass has nothing to do with you, you know? I don't even fart when you're with me!"

"I said, they're perfectly fine!" Now, he's balling up his fist in clear frustration that Hinata's not even listening to him.

"-and you know, it sometimes, it feels like you're sniffing me when we're at close distance? I checked myself once after practice, but I didn't smell that bad! Or do you just hate me that even my scent annoys the hell out of you?"

"I wasn't sniffing you! Oh, for god's sake, dumbass. Can't you take a hint?" Kageyama was frantically waiving his hands in the air like a madman. Hinata's mouth was unstoppable.

"What hint are you trying to give me?" Hinata's brows were creased in almost a line while looking at him, still confused as ever. "That you hate that much? I'm practically the only one who can understand you, if you haven't noticed."

"Dumbass, I like you! I never hated you. If I did, I would've brought you to a secluded place and-"

"Rape me? Take advantage of me? Oh my god, what the fuck, Kageyama?" Hinata looked at him like he was some kind of a sick psychopath.

"The fuck are you talking about? I just said I liked you!" He couldn't take it anymore and roughly grabbed Hinata by his shoulders and squeezed it firmly. He looked at Hinata with that meaningful look. If he can't talk then maybe the idiot will get it by this.

But then again, Hinata is an idiot so maybe he won't get it.

They stayed liked that for a few seconds. There was silence between the two of them. Hinata's widen eyes looking directly back at him like he just discovered something unbelievable and Kageyama huffed on his nose.

"Wha- Really?" Fortunately for Kageyama, Hinata seemed to understand what he what trying he was trying to say to him all this time by just directly looking at him. "I feel so ' _guwaah_!' too whenever I'm with you, especially when you toss at me."

"Really? So does that mean-"

"Yeah," Hinata replied. "I like you too."

Both of them we're blushing like mad and while Kageyama was still holding him, he realized that they practically confessed to each other. He felt relieved and embarrassed at the same time. What happened next almost gave him a heart attack when Hinata closed the distance between them and kissed him on the lips.

His mouth was still ajar due to the surprise and he never expected his first kiss to be like this. Hell, he didn't even thought of what he'll do in his first kiss.

The feel of Hinata's lips against his was a complete opposite of Hinata. His lips were really soft and inviting and just by having him this close to him, he was surrounded by Hinata's comforting scent, in which Hinata recalled earlier that he was sniffing him. He replied to the kiss and bended his neck slightly, giving him better access.

When they broke their kiss, it was the only time he realized that his eyes voluntarily closed the moment Hinata kissed him.

Hinata peered over him and beamed like the time coach said they get free meat buns after practice. "Yeah, I like you, alright. Even if you can be such a royal prick sometimes, but I do like you."

He was about to say that he liked him too, but was interrupted when a whistle took their attention away.

"I didn't expect you to be that brave to even confess and kiss Hinata here in the public, Kageyama!" Nishinoya smiled at him and patted him on the back while Tanaka on his back was poorly covering his mouth from laughing. "Good job!"

"So the king finally found someone, huh?" Tsukishima smirked at him and Kageyama even heard someone shout, "Go get 'em, tiger!" on the back.

One thing they failed to notice while they were in the middle of confessing though, is that their teammates gathered around them and just watched them turn into a shoujo manga. Good thing that Daichi let them into the after school practice afterwards.

 _Step 3: Spontaneously confess to Hinata and kiss (or be kissed by) him._

 _ **Credits to the rightful owner of the picture I used as the cover photo.**_

 _ **Reviews, favorites, and follows are highly appreciated.**_


End file.
